powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Fake Tusk
Through scanning the memories of the original, a fake was created by Bangray alongside a Fake Sela. Much like Tusk himself, he was an elephant Zyuman who could transform into , the Green Ranger of the Zyuohgers. Character History Having failed again to break Yamato Kazakiri, Bangray enacted a sadistic game to challenge the Zyuohger team as a whole. Ambushing Sela and Tusk on their way home from shopping, Bangray easily defeated the two Zyuohgers, knocking them unconscious before proceeding to create a copy of the pair from their own memories. With the others catching up to them, the Zyuohgers were faced with two pairs of Sela and Tusk whom had all been fitted with irremovable chest braces. Before taking his leave, Bangray explained that the braces were bombs that could not be physically removed without detonating, with the only way to save the real ones being to terminate the imposters lest the bombs detonate in half an hour. Bangray figured that the Zyuohgers would be able to catch the fakes, but this was all part of his plan as that would be when the "real hell" came. Sure enough, the fake pair, who were well aware of their true nature, were eventually found out due to their memory being too precise, but the Zyuohgers revealed that they were stalling to find a way to save both pairs due to being unwilling to hurt their friends even if they were fake. Ultimately, as detonation approached, the fake Sela and Tusk chose to sacrifice their own existence to save their original counterparts. Realizing that the imposters still had feelings and a right to live, the Zyuohgers were deeply disgusted by this game which made them all the more determined to take down Bangray. Powers and Abilities ; :The natural energy of individual Zyumen, they can bestow this energy upon other lifeforms to heal them via a King's Credential, granting the potential to unlock Zyuman powers as a side-effect in humans. However, this would come at the cost of the Zyuman's life force, thus shortening their lifespan. The process is also evidently irreversible. ;Disguise :After being stranded in the human world, Tusk is granted his own human form by his King's Credential which protects his identity as Zyuman. Following this, Tusk can change from Zyuman to human and back at will. However, his disguise bears one exposing flaw in that he retains his elephant tail. ;Sixth sense :As a Zyuman guardian, Tusk can sense malicious presences such as the Deathgalien which are signaled by his tail standing erect. ;Smell :As an elephant Zyuman, Tusk possesses an intensely strong sense of smell which he can use to track others. He retains his sense in his human form. ;Prehensile Snout :In his Zyuman form, Tusk can use his trunk as a grasping tool. The trunk can also stretch beyond its usual length to grab items that would normally be out of reach. Zyuoh Elephant : After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Elephant and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw that slashes the opponent. * : After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Elephant shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Zyuoh Buster's normal projectile but larger and more solid. His strength in this form is also enhanced to the point where his bare strikes forms small shockwaves. - Instinct Awakened= In his form, Zyuoh Elephant's boots transform into elephant hooves that can create earthquakes by stomping the ground or shockwaves that send stone debris flying at the enemy. Zyuoh Elephant, along with the other Zyuohgers in their Instinct Awakened forms, is able to channel his powers along with Zyuoh Gorilla's power into a gigantic fist that Zyuoh Gorilla can use to smash down onto the enemy in his attack. Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Zyuoh Buster Mecha *Cube Elephant }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal As with the original, this version of Tusk is portrayed by . As Zyuoh Elephant and in his Zyuman form, his suit actor is . Category:Sentai Green Category:Zyuohgers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 4 Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Earth-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Ungulate-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Zyumen Category:Super Rangers Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers